Sailing Isn't Always Boring
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: A bad idea from Hotch turns out not to be so terrible for Emily and Will. ONESHOT AN: I wasn't going to write anymore Emily/Will stories but then I got this request so I wrote it anyway. Yup. Anyway I hope you enjoy.


**AN: I promise one of these days I will write something other then a Emily/Will story, but today is not that magical day. This was a request I got from a member with the initials JC. I hope everyone likes it and I hope the person who requested it is happy with it as well. Enjoy. **

Emily rubbed her temples as she looked through the file in front of her for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked across the table at JJ who was in a similar state.

The team was called to New Orleans by a local police department about a week and a half ago to help on a case.

When JJ had agreed that the team would help, Emily thought she just wanted to see Will more than anything because the case had very little information and it was very difficult to find a starting point, it just didn't seem to make any sense at all.

They had been trying to figure out what the hell was going on but none of them had a clue. All they knew was that someone was strangling what seemed to be random people and then dumping them in Lake Pontchartrain.

With no specific victim type it made it even more difficult to pin point who the unsub was.

Emily sighed as she got up to go get some more coffee. It was terrible coffee, it reminded her of the coffee in Virginia. How she wished she were in Virginia.

When she went back to the table Hotch entered the room.

"I think we need to regroup. I'll call the rest of the team in." He said before leaving again.

"Hopefully someone has an idea." JJ said as she closed her file.

Soon the rest of the team was rallied into the room. After a little discussion it was revealed that no one had any new ideas or leads.

Hotch sighed before speaking. "Ok the only thing we can do right now is go to the dump sites and see if there are any clues there."

The rest of the team exchanged confused looks but Morgan was the one to speak up.

"Hotch are you feeling ok? The dumpsites are in the Lake Pontchartrain, how are we going to find clues?"

"We know the general area where the bodies were found floating so if we just check around there or around the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway we might be able to find something the killer left or something else that's useful."

"Since most of the killings were done recently the current wouldn't have swept any items too far, so Hotch might be on to something." Reid said while looking at a map, calculating something in that amazing head of his.

"So it's agreed. Morgan, Reid and Rossi go on one boat and JJ, Will and Emily go on the other. I have to stay back because I have a few interviews with some of the victims family members." The team nodded and were ready to go when JJ spoke up.

"I can't go either, Hotch." JJ said, causing the team to halt and wait for a plan change. "I have to operate the tip line and I have a press conference in a half hour."

"Right, I forgot about that. Ok then Will and Emily will go without you." Hotch said.

With that the team left. "I'll have the boats ready for you guys when you get there." JJ called after them as the five of them walked away.

Rossi, Reid and Morgan got in one SUV while Emily and Will got in the other.

Will offered to drive and Emily let him without putting up a fight since he did know the area. Morgan followed behind them once they started driving.

Will and Emily made small talk and it wasn't too awkward thankfully.

"So how far away is the dock?" Emily asked.

"Only a few minutes." Will replied.

Emily glanced over at Will as they drove along, she wasn't too sure about him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised when JJ told her she was dating him after they met him on a brief case about two months ago.

She didn't understand where JJ had found the time to get to know him before they were back on a plane to Virginia, after all they were only there for a few days.

But regardless of how well she knew him or didn't know him, as long as JJ was happy so was she.

After the short drive the two SUV's parked and the team got out of the vehicles just as Emily's phone started ringing.

"Booty call?" Morgan teased.

"It's JJ." Emily said before answering.

"That's hot." Morgan said quietly, earning him a light slap to his chest.

"Hey JJ, what's up?" Emily said as they started walking towards the dock.

"The boats are ready for you guys. One is on the far side of the docks and one is right at the entrance."

"Thanks JJ. Good luck with the press conference, bring a shield." Emily laughed, thankful that regular press conferences weren't part of her job.

"Don't worry, I've got a gun." JJ said before hanging up.

Emily put her phone back in her pocket. "Ok one boat is right there." She said pointing to the one straight ahead. "And the other is down there." She said pointing off to the left.

"Dibs on the closest one." Rossi said as the three men walked just a bit faster.

"Whatever." Emily said rolling her eyes as the guys jumped in their boat.

Emily and Will continued down the dock, it was nice. All the boats were lined up along the docks ready to go, they almost looked eager.

Once they reached the boat that JJ had arranged for them Emily said hello to the caption and was about to explain what was going on when Will interrupted.

"Thank you for getting your boat ready so quickly but it won't be necessary." He said to the caption. "I have my own boat."

The caption understood and let them go further down the dock.

Emily was impressed. "I didn't know you had a boat."

"It's nothing special, just something to take for a day on the water." Will said while they walked.

They stopped in front of Will's boat. It wasn't as small as Will made it out to be, but then again Emily didn't know much about boats.

Will got on first and then offered his hand to Emily. She took it with a smile and he helped her get on the boat as well.

She sat down in the seat next to Will's and took out her phone to tell Hotch their change in plans, figuring that JJ was about to start her press conference.

Will waited until she hung up to start the motor. After a quick look around to make sure everything was working fine Will pulled away from the dock.

As they sailed off in silence Emily realized that she hadn't been on a boat like this before.

Sure she had been on ships and yachts of all shapes and sizes but nothing like this, she liked it.

"You know this a giant waste of time, right?" Will said, breaking the silence.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, I think everyone knows that. But I guess no one had any better ideas."

"Well it's not a total waste, it is nice out." Will answered.

Emily nodded and they continued to sail around in silence.

Hotch had been right about one thing, the current didn't seem very strong so there was a possibility that a clue of some sort was around, but the chances of them finding it were still slim.

"So how's JJ?" Will asked breaking the silence again and pulling Emily from her thoughts.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" She asked, her confusion evident in her voice.

"How's JJ?" He repeated.

Emily was taken aback slightly. She knew that JJ and Will's relationship was new but she could have sworn JJ had referred to Will as her boyfriend once or twice.

"Shouldn't you know how she is? Aren't you her boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"I guess JJ didn't tell you then." Will said before sighing. "We broke it off a little over a week ago, right before you guys agreed to come in on the case actually."

Emily did not see that one coming. She couldn't remember a change in JJ's behavior in the past week that would hint around the two breaking up.

Well there was one day but when Emily asked her what was wrong she dismissed it and blamed her mood on cramps.

But maybe it hadn't been.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily replied. "JJ's doing fine as far as I know."

"That's good to hear." Will said, he seemed content with that but Emily wasn't.

"So whose idea was it to break it off?" She probed.

"It was kind a mutual decision. We both agreed that the long distance relationship thing didn't work for either of us."

"Oh, sorry I had no idea. JJ didn't mention anything and I didn't see a change in her behavior."

"No big deal." Will said shrugging. "It was a pretty new relationship anyways, I'm glad it ended before it got too serious."

They continued to sail around in silence, neither of them were looking for anything knowing they wouldn't find anything even if they tried. Instead the two just enjoyed the cool breeze and the blue water below them.

"This is nice." Emily said as she leaned back in her chair.

"It is." Will replied. "I especially like the company." He said winking at Emily.

She felt herself blush but wouldn't be able to tell anyone why. She didn't know him very well and for just about as long as she had known him she had thought of him as JJ's boyfriend.

Emily felt Will's hand casually fall from the steering wheel onto her leg. She decided not to pay much attention to it.

He slowed down the boat so that the engine wasn't so loud and they weren't going so fast. He leaned back in his chair a little too as his hand started to move up her leg.

It had been so hot in New Orleans that Hotch told them it was ok to wear something other than dress pants, Emily was taking full advantage of that and was wearing shorts, just shy of short shorts.

She didn't mind Will touching her leg, in fact she kind of liked it. He was barely ghosting his fingers over her skin. After a minute his hand crept further up her leg so he was now touching her thigh.

Emily bit she lip as he touched the hem of her shorts before moving past them. His touch got bolder when he realized she wasn't pushing him away.

Emily moaned when his hand reached teasingly close to her thong.

Her moan made Will certain that she was ok with this and in all honesty she was. As long as JJ and Will weren't together she was ok with it and Will had just told her that they weren't together anymore. What more could she go on?

He turned to her and she immediately kissed him. It was a desperate and needy and Emily loved it.

When they broke apart Emily stared into Will's eyes, his pupils were dilated and she was sure hers were too.

"Do you want to get more comfortable?" Will asked gesturing to the couch that lined the back of the boat.

Emily nodded and got up to go sit on the couch. Will stalled the boat and joined her.

When he sat down Emily straddled him and kissed him again. Emily moaned into the kiss when Will grabbed her hips and pressed her down onto his covered erection. She grinded on him harder before breaking the kiss again.

"Should we be doing this?" She asked breathlessly.

"Probably not." Will replied quickly before lacing his fingers through her hair and kissing her once again.

Emily's hands travelled down Will's body until they reached his pants. She unbuttoned them while he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Sit on the couch." Will ordered. She did as she was told as Will got on the ground in front of her.

He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off her. He quickly got rid of her thong and spread her legs a little.

Her pussy was already so wet it was practically dripping, it made Will's mouth go dry. He didn't wait for permission and quickly licked her pussy. He pulled away to see her reaction.

Her eyes were closed and her face was already contorting in pleasure.

He smirked and continued to lick and suck her clit as she squirmed above him.

"Yes." She cried out as he flicked her clit with his tongue. "Fingers." She half moaned half begged.

Will took two fingers and plunged them into her wet heat.

"Oh fuck yeah." She moaned as her head fell forward, eyes still closed.

She took her bra off but kept her shirt on. It wasn't hard to see what they were doing and she was sure any passing boats would know but if they did get caught it would be easier to come up with something if they weren't naked.

She pinched her nipples and squeezed her boobs. Will felt her pussy tighten as she played with her perfect boobs.

He made a mental note to explore those later as his fingers and continued to lick and suck her clit. It wasn't long before he felt her walls flutter around his fingers. He increased his pace, trying to get her where she needed to be faster.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. "Look at me when you cum."

Emily opened her eyes as she felt herself getting closer to her release.

She fought the urge to close her eyes as she felt her orgasm go through her body, her voice breaking as she came around his fingers.

Will watched as she came, it was such a big turn on. He loved the fact that he had made her cum, pretty quickly too.

He took his fingers out of her pussy and tasted her.

"I can't wait any longer Em." He said as he removed his own shorts and boxers.

"Sit down then." She said as she moved over to let him sit.

When he sat down she straddled him again and lowered herself slowly onto his hard dick.

They both moaned once he was fully inside her. Neither one of them tried to move, instead just absorbing the intense pleasure that was racing through their bodies.

She hadn't really seen his dick before it entered her and she was surprised by it's size. It fit her perfectly.

She gabbed onto his shoulders as she started to ride him fast and shallow. Will's head fell back on the top of the couch. He stared up at the blue sky, trying to keep it together.

He was doing a pretty good job but Emily moaning and panting above him was really testing him.

"You feel so good." Will groaned.

Emily moaned in response, speeding up and desperately trying to get closer to him. She moved her hands from his shoulders to the back of the couch. Will nearly lost himself, her boobs were tightly pressed to his chest and her hot breathe was dancing around his ear.

The boat bounced slightly under them, helping with their thrusting.

She felt a familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. In an effort to reach her second release faster she pushed her top half off of him. One of her hands snaked down to rub her clit while the other pinched her nipple.

Will grabbed onto her hips to keep her steady and watched as she rode him. Watching her pleasure herself while she was riding him almost put him over the edge. "You look so sexy."

Emily's climax hit her fast and hard. She cried out, her back arched before she collapsed on his chest. "Fuck Will!"

He continued thrusting upward into her as her walls tightened gloriously around his dick.

When she finally came down from her high she smiled at him. He couldn't resist kissing her, so he didn't.

"Get on all fours." He said gently, not knowing how she would respond.

Her smile grew. "With pleasure." She replied, immediately getting off of him and getting on her hands and knees.

The sight of her made Will's dick twitch in anticipation. She had a perfect ass to match the rest of her perfect body. She moved her ass a little, completely hypnotizing him, inviting him.

He stood up behind her and entered her from behind without any hesitation or resistance.

The force of his thrust caused Emily to jerk forward and she loved it.

"Oh my god, harder." She gritted out, bracing her hand against the back of the seat and meeting him for every thrust.

He set a brutal pace and grabbed her hair, pulling it back a little. The boat swayed underneath him and he momentarily thought that he should slow down or make the boat more stable but those thoughts were immediately pushed to the back of his mind when her moans and cries became louder.

"Fuck yes." She groaned in pleasure as he pulled on her hair.

Will smirked to himself, he liked a woman with little hidden kinks.

He pulled on her hair more and increased his pace as he felt her and himself nearing their finish lines.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes." Emily panted, pushing herself back against him. "I'm going to cum." Emily moaned desperately right before she let go.

Will felt her walls tighten around his dick, it felt like she was trying to keep him deep inside her. He knew he wouldn't last any longer.

"Fuck." He moaned as he came inside her again and again.

They stayed where they were as the boat stopped swaying underneath them and they caught their breaths.

"That was fucking hot." Will said after he removed himself from her heat and sat back on the couch.

Emily laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "It certainly beat what we were supposed to be doing."

"You're damn right it did." He laughed before kissing her again.

They both got redressed and Will started the boat again.

Emily called Morgan and they said it was no use looking for anything. Emily agreed with him and they decided to give up and go back to the police station.

As they drove back towards the dock Emily fixed her hair and put some fresh lipstick on her lips.

She thought she looked presentable but she was afraid that a room full of profilers would see right through her. She just prayed no one noticed.

Will and Emily met up with the guys at the entrance to the docks.

"We found nothing." Morgan said when they approached.

"I think we found less than that." Will replied.

"I don't know what Hotch was thinking." Emily said while they walked back to the SUV's.

"He probably had nothing else to go on." Reid explained.

"Meet you two back at the station." Rossi said as he got into the driver seat. "We'll follow you."

Will nodded, getting into the SUV and driving off.

As they drove Emily let out a sigh of relief. None of the guys had said anything to her and she was thankful but still not a hundred percent confident in her appearance so looked at herself again in the mirror of the SUV.

"You look fine Em." Will said reassuringly.

"Thanks. But I have to look like I did when we left." She said as she tried to tame her hair. "At least I can blame my tragic new hairstyle on the wind."

"Tragic?" Will asked with a smirk.

"Yeah someone wouldn't stop pulling on it."

"Oh you loved it and you know it." Will replied looking over at her as they stopped at a red light.

Emily blushed. "You're lucky I did or else I would have pushed you off the boat." She laughed.

"I'm sure you would've." He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm, as they got into the parking lot of the police station.

The five of them walked into the police station together. They quickly located Hotch and told him that none of them had found anything. Hotch dismissed them to continue to work on what they were doing before they had left.

The five agents went their separate ways. Emily returned back to the room she and JJ had been in. She got another cup of coffee and opened her file once again.

After about a half hour JJ informed Hotch and the rest of the team that thanks to a tip some local police officers had picked up the unsub at a gas station on the other side of town.

They didn't know how the police knew it was their unsub without a physical description but a quick call to Garcia revealed that he was wanted for other crimes and as they arrested him he confessed to strangling and drowning their victims.

It was a strange way to end the case but Emily was thankful, she couldn't wait to go home.

Unfortunately Hotch had other ideas. He told the team they would be there for an extra few days, just to make sure that the guy who confessed was really the right guy.

JJ wore a huge smile as the two friends went back to the room to collect their things.

"What's got you so happy?" Emily asked.

"We get to stay here longer." She said, her happiness clear by her tone.

"Why would that make you happy?" Emily asked, a little confused.

"Will just told me that he was going to take me on our first official date." She smiled.

"That's nice." Emily said slowly. "But I thought you two broke up?"

"What? No. Who told you that?" JJ asked clearly confused herself.

Emily's eyes widened slightly in realization, but did her best to keep her poker face on. "I must've made it up in my head or something." She said with a fake smile.

They straightened up the room in silence, until there was a small knock on the door.

"There you are." Will said as he entered the room. "I've been looking all over for you." He smiled to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm almost ready to go." JJ said when Will let her go. "I just need to tell Hotch we are leaving."

"Bye Emily." JJ said with a smile when she was ready to go. She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out of the room after her.

"See you around Em." Will said before winking at her and leaving the room.

Emily was left alone and dumbfounded. Will had told her that he wasn't with JJ anymore and she stupidly believed him. She was a profiler for Christ's sake! She should've known better, she should have realized that he was lying to her.

She sighed, still in a little bit of shock. She knew one thing for sure, Will was certainly a smooth operator and she wished her friend good luck with trying to keep him under control.


End file.
